ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Zane (Season 12)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! Zane is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice, as well as the first Nindroid. Zane was recruited by Wu, learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates. History Early Life: Zane and his fellow ninja battled the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. During this time, Zane was reunited with his inventor/father figure, Dr. Julien. After Lloyd won the Final Battle, Pythor aided the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the corrupt Nindroids. During this time, Zane grew closer to another droid, P.I.X.A.L. and battled a corrupt Nindroid called Cryptor. The Ninja clashed with the Nindroids until Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. After building himself a new body, Zane was captured and sent to a mysterious island. The Ninja rescued Zane and allied with the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja went on to battle Morro and an army of ghosts. After Nya destroyed the Cursed Realm, the Ninja fought Nadakhan, who rebuilt his home realm in Ninjago, though this was undone by Jay's final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally revived Cryptor, who Zane fought and destroyed once more. When the Time Twins and Vermillion Warriors fought the Ninja, Zane helped the Ninja defeat their adversaries, but lost contact with P.I.X.A.L. in the chaos. Zane later helped the Ninja battle the Sons of Garmadon and started a rivalry with the elusive Nindroid, Mr. E. During the conflict, Zane discovered that P.I.X.A.L. is the new Samurai X. Together, they attempt to stop the resurrection of Lord Garmadon but ultimately fail to do so. Late Life: Several months later, Zane began having dreams foreshadowing an invasion of Pyro Vipers and Blizzard Samurai. Following these dreams, the Ninja would accidentally release Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers shortly afterwards. Zane would help the Ninja fight the Pyro Vipers the siege at the Monastery where he used Forbidden Spinjitzu to defeat Aspheera, only to be banished to Never-Realm alongside the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. He was stranded in the unfamiliar realm, where he fell under the sway of the manipulative Vex, after having his memories erased by him. Due to Vex's manipulation, Zane became the Ice Emperor, with the Scroll corrupting his powers. Due to the flow of time being different than in Ninjago, he and his Blizzard Samurai ruled over the Never-Realm for decades. His identity would finally be uncovered by Lloyd when the Ninja arrived to rescue him, and Zane was able to regain his memories and return the Never-Realm to normal. After the Never-Realm was restored to its original state, Zane returned to Ninjago with his friends. A few weeks later, he and the ninja sucked themselves into the old, legendary video game "Prime Empire" in order the find out a mysterious case of missing children who played the game. He and the ninja journeyed to find the three Key-tanas to unlock the final boss, in order to end the game. In the final boss fight, he and the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Emperor Lethandral from existence, but failed to do so. Emperor Lethandral escaped from the Prime Empire ''game to Ninjago with his armies. He ruled over Ninjago City until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat Legion with the help of the other ninja. Personality Zane is quick to form strong attachments, the most attached to the idea of his fellow Ninja as his "brothers" and finding a deep kinship with the Falcon and companionship with P.I.X.A.L. minutes after meeting them. He has been known to take heavy risks on impulse for the people he loves, even if, in the case of P.I.X.A.L., there is no evidence he should trust them yet. Zane is also, at times like training and battling enemies, is completely laser-focused. He is also quite persistent and fully believes that ninja never quit. Zane is often inclined to speak more honestly about emotions that others would tend to mask, like grief or confusion. Appearance He wears a new type of ninja hood and outfit. Zane has a white variant of the Techno Armour combined with his ninja gi. He also has a white double-pauldron that can hold two katana swords. He also has the Ninjago 'Z' on his forehead, which is the first letter of his name. Weapons Zane has used a lot of weapons in the past, but the weapons he favors most is either a bow and arrow of a pair of shurikens. His current weapon is an Imperial Katana. He has wielded and used the Yellow Key-tana and the Pink Key-tana. Trivia * Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in the episode "All of Nothing.” ** His greatest fear is him losing his humanity, as shown in "The Explorers Club." * Zane is similar to Elsa from the Disney movies ''Frozen and Frozen II because they both have powers over ice, lived in ice castles in the mountains, created sentient ice beings, had a position of authority, and had a part of their body frozen. * Season 8 gave an explanation of how Zane got his powers. It is told through a flashback in "Snake Jaguar" that the original Master of Ice stayed at Dr. Julien's for a while, and took a great interest in Zane. When the Master of Ice left, Zane acted "stranger than usual," implying that the Master of Ice gave his powers to Zane. ** Dan and Kevin Hageman have revealed that this explanation is borrowed from a fan's idea. ** This may be the reason why Zane has such a cool, calm, and collected personality. This also indicates that Zane may have had a somewhat different personality before the event occurred. * Zane and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This is due to Lloyd splitting his Golden Power between them to restore their powers. ** However, as of Season 8, this connection has most likely faded away, as confirmed by Tommy Andreason in an interview with Zane's voice actor Brent Miller. * The name of Zane's actor in the non-canon blooper reel is "Zane Roberts." * After becoming the Titanium Ninja, Zane is shown to have a few strengths; however, he also has many weaknesses. These include problems with his voice if getting hit too hard on the head, getting hacked, getting knocked unconscious easily, and being able to be shocked due to titanium being a metal, which is a conductor of electricity. * Zane is somehow capable of keeping his shurikens hidden in him. * P.I.X.A.L. officially left his head in Season 7 after being rebooted, and she has rejoined the team as Samurai X. * In Hunted and Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, Zane remained in Titanium form throughout the majority of the season. * His head print from the Seasons 8, 9, and 11 sets appeared in March of the Oni but changes again in Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. His original eyebrows returned and the lines through his jawline and cheeks changed a bit. * He learned new abilities between seasons 7 and 8.7 * He is the second Ninja to be an antagonist, the first is Lloyd in Season 1: Rise of the Snakes, prior to being a Ninja, and Season 5: Possession, through Morro's possession. ** This, therefore, made him the second student of Wu to be an antagonist, the first being Morro. ** He was also the first Ninja to be manipulated into becoming an antagonist. * Before it was revealed that the Ice Emperor was Zane, there were subtle hints to his true identity. ** The bottom linings of the Ice Emperor's eyebrows are identical to Zane's eyebrows in sets, as of Season 8. His hands are blue and his arms are white, which is also identical to Zane's, as seen in "The Never-Realm." He also has glowing eyes like Zane. ** Vex stated that he discovered the power of Ice was strong. It was worth noting that Zane has power over Ice. ** The Scepter was the Naginata for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which was still in Zane's possession. ** When Vex tells him about the green-outfitted stranger, he pauses for a moment and appears perplexed, almost as if he knew the stranger was Lloyd. * In the sets, his Ice Emperor armor and helmet are white, while in the show his armor and helmet are gray. * Zane was the first ninja to be insulted by Emperor Lethandral in the final boss fight. * He never wielded any of the Key-tanas during the ninjas' adventure in Prime Empire. * Zane was the third-to-last ninja to get his Techno Armor ** Jay was the first, Kai was the second, Lloyd was the third, Cole was the fifth, Nya was the last ** This could explain why only Kai, Jay and Lloyd have their arcade pods so far Gallery Category:Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Characters Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Masters Category:Male Ninja Category:Protagonists